Not me again
by C-artist
Summary: When Shinou askes Wolfram to lend him his body, Wolfram declines and tells him something Wolfram will not forget. Then that night, Yuuri starts to act strange... What's wrong? Yuuram/Wolfyuu. complete for now
1. Chapter 1

"You want him, right

"You want him, right?"

"Not with your cruel help, Shinou. I would do anything for Yuuri, but I'll never again harass him, not like with the dry winds!"

"Why not, you got your long desired kiss thanks to me. You can take it even further if you let me posses your body."

"NO, never! And since when do you ask permission to take over my body?!"

"If you're so determined to do it all on your own… Just accept whatever comes on your way."

With that Shinou left me alone. Not that I cared much, neither did I care about what he said, well that was on that moment. I just spend the rest of the day as usual.

"Come on, Yuuri. Hurry up and get to bed."

"I still don't get it, _why_ do _you_ sleep in _my_ bed?!"

"Wimp, we slept together for months. Why are you suddenly complaining?"

"Because I'm tired and don't want to lie on the ground at the end of the night! And don't call me a wimp!"

"Goodnight, Yuuri." I wished him, when he slid under the covers.

"Yeah…sleep well."

And we both tried to sleep. But I couldn't, the conversation with Shinou haunted my mind. 'Accept whatever comes on your way'… Just what did that means?

I guess I still fell asleep, because I was woken up by a scream.

"…NO…!"

"YUURI! Are you alright?!"

"What? Oh yeah, just go back to sleep." He said after he collapsed back onto his pillows and turned away from me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

There was something off with the way he reacted, I didn't know what but I knew there was something wrong.

We fell asleep again and when I woke up, I felt some strange, but comfortable pressure on my waist. I slid my hand under the covers to find it out. It was another hand… Yuuri's hand, I knew. Not that I didn't liked it, but Yuuri can be pretty rude too, so I warned him.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Your hand… It's on my waist, wimp."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He replied and removed it slowly.

I noticed he lay very close, that was weird, together with the fact that he didn't jerk away, or apologize like an idiot and react on the fact I called him a wimp. Well, maybe he finally accepted the fact that we were engaged and that we would once get married and all. That were just dreams, that couldn't be true, could it?

"You really are beautiful, Wolfram." He whispered just behind my ear.

"W-what?" I stuttered, this couldn't be true, Yuuri would NEVER say that, NEVER, not in a hundred years.

"You are beautiful, with you're amazing gold locks. Just stunning." I felt his hand stroke and entangle in my hair.

"Y-you should get ready, Günter will come soon." I turned to him and he nodded while getting out of bed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said stripping his pyjama jacket, exposing his tanned chest.

I was watching hypnotized while he was unbuttoning it and when I saw only the slightest bit of skin I got a nosebleed. Damn, why now, WHY! I turned back, burying my face in a pillow, a small gasp left my mouth. I felt he climbed on the bed and he let his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?"

"Y-yeah, just get yourself dressed ,I'm fine." I scooted of the bed into the bathroom linked to our room.

"Wolfram?" It was odd, the way he spoke, but I couldn't care less. Now I finally had the attention I always wanted and just why does it feel wrong. I peeked around the corner while he got himself ready.

'Accept whatever comes on your way.' The words just popped back into my head. Shinou… But it couldn't, Yuuri had blocked him out of his mind earlier, he blocked Shinou when he was under control of Shoushu. Yuuri was strong at that moment and he still is, so why would he be possessed by Shinou now? It couldn't be, really. Unless Yuuri was weak now… No, that was definitely not the case, but than what was it?

"Wolf, are you really alright?" He walked over to me a bit to close actually, he lifted his hand and wiped a fell strands of hair out of my face.

"Y-yeah, really." I saw he bent forward, most likely to give me a kiss, but Günter banged on the door.

"HEIKA! Time for your lessons!" He called out, Yuuri stood straight again, looked in my eyes deeply and then emerged from the room.

This sure was strange, the whole atmosphere was strange. This only would happen in my dreams, not reality. The way he reacted, the way he acted and everything else… I made up a plan to try and find it all out.

I dressed like normal and with a bag in my hand I searched the bathroom. I found Yuuri's lenses and the dye for his hair. I also grabbed the little pot with some kind of sticky stuff he does his hair with sometimes. A comb and some different peasants clothes then that I wear usually were in the bag too.

Then I left the room and the castle.

A few miles away, I changed my clothes with the ones in my bag, I dyed my hair and placed the lenses in. I used the comb and the sticky stuff to straighten my hair. My belt with sword was still on my waist and I headed back to the castle.

"Hold it!" A soldier stopped me.

"I have an appointment with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." I told the guy.

"Your name?"

"Hugo Valkenberg."

"Michael!" he called to an other soldier, one from my personal guards. "Bring this guy to Lord von Bielefeld!"

"I will," he replied and called out to me. "Please, follow me."

"If Lord von Bielefeld isn't present, then Lord von Voltaire knows about it too."

The soldier nodded and we walked up to my office, of course I wouldn't be there, so the guy lead me to my brother's office, he was absent too, I knew.

"Please wait here." He ordered me when we were back in my office. The man left and I stared out of the window for a few minutes.

I sneaked out, the guards weren't there so it was much easier and I went to Yuuri's office. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Ah, hello! Can I help you?"

"I-" I was interrupted by Yuuri, he had bend forward and kissed me. It was a nice and soft kiss. I was stunned for a moment, completely caught in the moment. Then I realized that I wasn't who I really was, I was Hugo Valkenberg for the moment. That meant… THAT MEANT…

"YUURI, YOU CHEATER! YOU FILTHY FLIRT! NEVER EVER WOULD YOU ACCEPT ME AND NOW YOU'RE KISSING A STRANGER?! LIKE IT IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!" I called out pushing him hard. He stumbled and fell backwards, his head hitting his desk hard.

"Where- what- why?" he rambled confused. "Who are you? Wolfram?" he asked, my name was pleading.

"OF COURSE IS IT ME! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU! I DRESS UP AS SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU IMMIDIATELY KISS ME?!"

"Where am I? Is it already afternoon? What happened to the morning? Where- how?" He really didn't concentrate on my yelling.

I turned and rushed away, I heard him gasping for air, but I thought it was just like his 'I-am-a-moron'-face, just trying to make me soften for him, but it wouldn't work this time, not now I'm this angry!

HOW COULD I EVER BE THAT STUPID?! HOW COULD I EVER ASSUME THAT HE WAS JUST ASKING FOR ATTENTION?! YES, HE IS ALWAYS ASKING FOR ATTENTION! THAT IS YUURI! But I just… I was mad… why didn't I just take a look…

Because later on I heard that Yuuri was found unconscious in his office. THAT WAS MY FAULT! Maybe I shouldn't have yelled, maybe he knew who I really was… I want to kill myself, not that I can… it would be dishonouring, I should face the facts and accept it. Somehow I just can't.

Conrad visited me, telling me that Yuuri woke up, but would get into hysterics whenever my name was mentioned. I wanted to visit him but Conrad said I couldn't, that they didn't what Yuuri to hyperventilate again. But after a few days I still went to the room he was being held in. I stepped into the room and Yuuri noticed it, he pointed to me and tried to crawl backwards against the wall, like he wanted to mend with it. He started to gasp and bringing out sounds that no one could understand. Conrad and Günter turned and the first shot me a angry look, then turned to Yuuri and tried to sooth him. Günter walked over to me and pushed me out of the room.

"I told you not to come, Yuuri can't handle it!" Conrad yelled.

"I don't care, he's my fiancé, I have to right to know how he's doing!" I yelled back.

"Wolfram, you have that right, but think about Heika, he is unstable and in shock. You could see for yourself that he wasn't doing very well. We still don't know what's wrong." Günter whispered sadly, trying to calm me.

Alright, I knew he wasn't doing well. Actually, he was looking very bad. Heavy bags under his eyes, pale skin, dull hair and his eyes looked empty, except for the fear. There's definitely something wrong, alright I already knew something was wrong, but back then he would adore me… 'Just accept whatever comes on your way.' The words popped up in my mind again, but I couldn't figure them out.

I walked away, angry… not at him, but at myself… I didn't even knew the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wolfram?" Conrad peeked his head around the corner of the door.

"What is it?" I asked irritated, it was almost bedtime and I was sitting in my, well Yuuri's and my room.

"Do you know what happened?" he came in and walked over to me.

"What happened when?"

"What happened to Yuuri, that day he was found unconscious.

"…" I knew it, but what if they accused me? He called out my name again. "Yes…"

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"… He was acting weird whole day… at midnight he woke up screaming and then said it was nothing… in the morning he was … well, I mean he said I was beautiful and he even tried to touch me… when I went to him later that day, he… I found him in his office, sitting on the ground, very confused, but we had a fight earlier and I was angry so I didn't think to much of it… I thought he was just trying to get attention… so I walked away. The rest I don't know…"

"Strange… anyway, thank you, Wolfram… You know, we tried to tell your name again and he doesn't react bad at it anymore. So maybe in a few days you will be able to visit him." He smiled, my hope came back again. I missed Yuuri so much since it has been a week…

So another few days past and I tried it again. I stepped over the threshold and walked in. Yuuri saw me and gasped once. Then he took only a few deep breaths, before smiling weakly. He looked much better, his colour returning on his skin and the bags were less. I walked over to the bed, I saw Günter pulling a face, he definitely didn't want me in the room, but Conrad shot him a look and Günter left the room.

"Will you be okay, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah… Thank you, Conrad." He nodded and Conrad left the room too.

"…I'm sorry." Yuuri muttered after a short silence.

"Sorry for what?" I asked softly, smiling, I was really happy to see him.

"I heard what happened from Conrad, well parts of it… But I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, the only thing that counts is that you are alright." I said and he smiled.

My hand was resting on the edge of the bed and he covered it with him, squeezing softly.

"So… I called you beautiful, didn't I?" I nodded. "Remember the first time I saw you?" I nodded again. "the first thing I thought was 'a bishounen!'… I'm sorry for giving you false hope too…" He beckoned me closer with his hand, like he wanted to whisper something in my ear, so I leaned forwards. Then he brought his hand to back of my neck and he pulled me closer, locking our lips. It was a soft kiss and then he broke it.

I was surprised, very surprised, but he explained it.

"I know you have feelings for me, and I know that to me you are more than just a good friend, but I need some time to figure it all out… Can you wait for me to accept it?" he asked. Well, after all these months I could wait a bit longer. So I nodded.

"Do you know what happened to you?" I asked hesitating, perhaps it would bring up bad memories or something, but he nodded and opened his mouth.

"I was possessed by… him." He said, breathing in deeply before saying the last word.

"But how!? I mean, you could push him out of your body back then, and he was much stronger at that time." I KNEW it was HIM, Shinou. Those words didn't jump in my mind in vain. How stupid was I to not notice it!?

"I was tired, all these things with the country and the paperwork and back home I have issues too and I just couldn't." He said sadly, looking away.

"But why? You could do it back then…" I was really confused. My wimp couldn't be so weak… even with all troubles. "What about the demon king spirit?"

"Wolfram… He and I are one and the same person… And the moment he took me over I was having a nightmare… I wasn't ready, I think that after he took me over I just kind of gave up… All the troubles and all." He sighed.

"He's right, Wolfram von Bielefeld. But this also happened, because you didn't accepted what came your way." I looked up to where the voice came from, then I gasped. Shinou was standing on the other side of the bed! Yuuri turned his head to and when he noticed the blond man with blue eyes he started to hyperventilate. He crawled back towards the wall and I jumped up.

"YUURI!" I tried to stay calm, to think for something. Meanwhile I threw a glare at Shinou who disappeared when Conrad and Günter came in.

"Wolfram! What have you done?!" Günter yelled. I noticed Conrad saw Yuuri pointing at the place Shinou just stood.

"Günter it isn't him… Wolfram, what happened?" he asked.

"Shinou appeared, Yuuri freaked out." I said, already trying to calm Yuuri.

"So that's why he would freak out when we asked about him or you…" Günter stated, Conrad rushed over to the bed and kind of panicked, I've never seen him like that, really…It was so weird.

'Kiss him' said a voice in my head, I didn't know…if it would calm him down…

"Yuuri." I said stern, he looked at me and I took my chance. Pushing my lips on his for a moment until I felt his breath calm down.

"WOLFRAM!" Günter and Conrad yelled, I didn't care, it worked so they had to be glad. I felt a hand push me away from Yuuri, so I broke the kiss and watched. Yuuri was gasping for air, but not hyperventilating anymore. After a few deep breaths he looked at me, reaching out with a hand. I stepped closer and he clung to my jacket, with one hand he pointed to the place again.

"Sh-…Shi-" He uttered, but I pressed a finger to his lips and hushed him.

"It's alright, he's gone…Yuuri, you are save, I'm here." He nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged me tightly while I rocked him back and forwards.

"Maybe it's better if you leave, Wolfram… Give him some rest." Conrad spoke up, Günter and I nodded. I gently removed Yuuri's arms from around my chest and placed him back, his head and back on the heap of pillows. Conrad and Günter saw I was really intending to go, so they walked over to the door. But when I tried to step away from the bed, my hand lingering on the bed, Yuuri grabbed my hand tightly and I couldn't move.

"Wolfram, come on…leave Yuuri alone." Conrad said, walking over again. He tried to remove Yuuri's hand from mine, but once Yuuri noticed Conrad wanted to separate us, he pulled me closer and clung to my jacket again. He shivered and glared at Conrad with tears in his eyes.

"Heika, It's better if you get some rest." Conrad said, stepping closer, but Yuuri hugged me tighter, I wrapped my hands around him protectively. My brother sighed deep and looked up to me.

"He needs to rest and since he feels save with you, maybe you should take him to your room."

I nodded and led Yuuri out of the room. We walked of the long corridors until we were about a few meters away from our room. When we set another step towards it, Yuuri started to gasp again and pull me away, tears sprung to his eyes again and before he started crying we walked against the wall past the room.

"We'll go to my room, okay?" I asked and he nodded, his breath calming again. A few doors further was my room and we got in. I placed him down on the bed and he finally released me. I circled the bed and changed into my pink nightdress, then got into bed as well. I sat with my back against the headboard. Yuuri looked up and when he saw me smile he lifted his upper body and placed it on my lap and nuzzled till he was comfortable, then he closed his eyes. I smiled, Yuuri was really cute this way… I lifted my hand and softly brushed his hair with my fingers.

"p-…please…tell me what happened…" Yuuri whispered, the first words he tested his voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked, maybe it would bring back his reactions and they really frightened me. He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"You woke up screaming in the night, but we just went back to sleep… then when you woke up you had an arm around my waist and when I warned you and called you a wimp, you acted different from normal, after that you whispered in my ear I was beautiful and stroke my hair… I went to the bathroom and when I walked out of it, you walked up to me and wanted to kiss me, I think… But Günter called you and you stopped and got to your work…"

He was drawing patterns with his finger on my thigh and looked up with an expecting look when I stopped.

"I went into disguise, pretending to be Hugo Valkenberg… and said I had a audience with… well myself, so after that I got into the castle, I went to your room and when you opened the door… You kissed me, but I was in disguise so it was cheating… I yelled at you and pushed you, I saw you collapsed with your head against the table, but you spoke so I thought it was nothing to worry about and turned away… I heard you hyperventilate, but I thought you were just trying to get attention and I was angry and-" Tears had start to fall from my eyes and Yuuri laid a finger on my mouth to hush me.

"The rest I now from Conrad." He said, removing his finger and looking up. I nodded, mouthing a 'I'am sorry'. Yuuri shook his head, while smiling and yawned. "Can we go to bed?"

I nodded, got under the covers and Yuuri wrapped his arms around me, snuggling into my chest.

Then he fell asleep, but I had trouble with it. What if it happened again? What if I would act like I did again? I couldn't let it happen, right? It would be too cruel, but life is cruel… I looked at Yuuri, his breath spooking against my chest and sometimes he would mumble a few words in his sleep. Feeling his rhythmical breathing and his regular heartbeat I calmed down. And when I looked out of the window, I thought I saw shinou, just a silhouette, but the wind that blew into the room from the open window whispered the words I almost forgot, "Accept whatever come on your way." Finally I new what they really meant and I fell into a deep slumber, just like me lovely, innocent and black-haired fiancé.


End file.
